


“I Love You”

by RarepairTrash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot collection, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarepairTrash/pseuds/RarepairTrash
Summary: A collection of Detroit: Become Human oneshots where somewhere along each oneshot someone says the words “I love you.”You can request a pairing, and I’ll write about it if I get any ideas.





	1. Arguments can be Solved (RK900/Gavin Reed)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of oneshots about different pairings from Detroit: Become Human. 
> 
> If you request a pairing from the list below with an idea for a oneshot (no angst please, I’ll die from sadness), I’ll likely write about it! 
> 
> Hank Anderson/Connor  
> Gavin Reed/RK900  
> Simon/Markus  
> Jerry/Ralph  
> Luther/Kara  
> RK900/Connor
> 
> If your ship isn’t in the list, please don’t be afraid to ask for a request— I might write it!
> 
> Please note that I can’t guarantee that I’ll write every request, so If I don’t write yours, please don’t be mad!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines get into an argument. What happens when Gavin takes it too far?

Even if Gavin could be extremely arrogant and rude, Nines always had a way to get back at him. With their personalities, people might think they fight a lot, but most of the time Nines would say a sly remark that would shut Gavin up, and they would continue their day as if nothing had happened.

 

They rarely have fights because of that, but this time it was different. They were in an argument about their relationship, and how Gavin thought he wasn’t good enough for Nines. Nines always said that he was very good, that he loved him for who he was, but that didn’t seem to get into the detective’s hard head.

 

“Why are you saying these things to me, do you want me to leave?” Nines said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He tried to keep his voice composed, but he knew he was frustrated.

 

“Go ahead and leave, you’d be happier with anyone else but me!” Gavin blurted out without thinking.

 

Nines’s eyes widened. He felt a strong pang in the center of his chest, and he didn’t know what it was. His vision was getting blurry. He reached up under his eye and realized that it was wet.

 

“That’s crying,” Connor had told him when he first cried. “You cry when you feel overwhelming emotions.”

 

Nines knew he wasn’t feeling good right now, what Gavin had said hurt him greatly.

 

Gavin’s eyes widened as he realized that Nines was crying. He’d made a mistake by saying that. His arms slightly reached out, but before he could say anything Nines shook his head disapprovingly and left.

 

Gavin fell to his knees. Now he was the one crying. Big, loud sobs shook his body over and over, as the concerned meows of his felines got closer to him.

 

Would Nines come back, or was he gone for good?

 

He should be happy, since he did what he told him to do, right?

 

No.

 

Gavin didn’t want this. Gavin thought he was being selfish by being with Nines, but he quickly realized that he was being selfish by not listening to Nines when he told him he loved him. He thought he wasn’t good enough, when he was everything he had.

 

He locked himself in his bedroom, crying himself to sleep.

 

The next morning, Gavin got up from his bed earlier than usual. He had to feed his cats, now that Nines wasn’t here.

 

Nines.

 

Gavin quickly stopped thinking about him, well, tried to stop thinking about him before he started to cry again.

 

When he opened his bedroom door, Nines was sitting on the couch. Gavin gasped, not expecting him to be there.

 

Nines had gone to Hank and Connor’s house, since he didn’t have a place to sleep in. He had explained what happened to Connor, and Connor had told him, “Sometimes humans— and sometimes androids— don’t think before they say things, and they don’t realize what’s wrong until after they said it. He probably didn’t mean what he said, you should just talk to him.”

 

So that’s what Nines was going to do now. He was going to talk to Gavin about what happened.

 

“Did you mean what you said?” Nines asked, his voice slightly wavering.

 

“No— No, of course not,” Gavin choked out. “I just.. I didn’t mean anything I said. Yesterday, I realized that I’ve been so damn ignorant. I knew that you loved me, but I still didn’t think I was good enough,” Gavin paused, and looked up.

 

“Now I understand. I won’t be like that anymore,” he said, his voice trembling.

 

Nines sighed through his nose, and nodded.

 

“I’m sorry— I.. Shit, I love you so damn much, I..” He trailed off.

 

Nines stood up and opened his arms. Gavin ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him in a deep embrace. Gavin couldn’t control himself anymore, and he started to cry again. Nines ran his hand through his hair, comforting him and mumbling, “Shh.. I forgive you. I love you, too.”

 

“Fuck, I missed you so much,” Gavin whispered. Nines put his hand under his chin and lifted his face up, giving him a deep, but short kiss.

 

They stood there in each other’s arms for what felt like forever until they heard low purrs and soft meows. They had to feed the cats. Nines chuckled, making Gavin smile.

 

He kissed Gavin’s forehead and said, “Go clean yourself up, I’ll feed the cats.”

 

Gavin smiled even wider, hummed, and went to the bathroom.

 

Both of them were so glad they solved this out.


	2. (Request) Terrible Days can be Fixed (RK900/Gavin Reed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines were in a bad mood after a bad day at work. When they get home, their terrible day quickly turns into a good one.

Gavin and Nines had always gone home without anything in their minds. Maybe on some days they would think about an investigation they were trying to solve, but they usually left their thoughts about their investigations back at the police department.

 

The car ride had been silent. Small raindrops quickly turned into big and heavy ones, as the sky got even darker than it was before.

 

Gavin sighed. Can this day get any worse? He usually liked rain, but right now, he really wasn’t in the mood.

 

Today had been a terrible day for both of them.

 

A criminal had escaped before Nines could get to him, Gavin had tripped and almost hit his face against a table, they weren’t getting anywhere with their current investigation, everything bad had happened today.

 

They arrived at their apartment and quickly ran under the heavy rain, not even bothering to wait for it to get lighter. They got into the elevator, not saying a word since they’d left the police department. The silence was almost deafening.

 

When Gavin got into his apartment, he sat on the couch and closed his eyes, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Nines sat beside him, and sighed.

 

Suddenly, there was a chuckle that escaped Gavin’s mouth. Today had been so horrible that it was almost absurd. That chuckle quickly turned into laughter, which made Nines start laughing as well.

 

Gavin heard Nines, and looked over to him. That was probably a mistake— Nines laughing was one of his greatest weaknesses. Gavin quickly stopped laughing, his face getting red like a tomato in the span of a few seconds.

 

Nines calmed down, not seeming to notice Gavin (which he was thankful for, since Nines would continue teasing him for weeks if he did). He turned the television on, switching the channels until a terrible show popped up. They always liked to make fun of horrible shows just for laughs.

 

Nines quickly noticed that Gavin wasn’t paying any attention whatsoever to the show, so he muted the television, making Gavin slightly jump, as if he was snapped out of his thoughts. “Is there anything wrong?” Nines asked, making Gavin look away.

 

Gavin was about to open his mouth, when suddenly, a huge, deafening thunder strike had interrupted their interaction, making Gavin jump much higher this time. Shortly after, a low sound of a car’s alarm could be heard in the distance.

 

Nines chuckled, “What were you going to say?”

 

Gavin looked up at Nines, not seeming to care anymore. “Y’know, today was a rough day, and,” Gavin whispered the next part, but the android still heard him perfectly, “I love you,” he finished, quickly looking away. He definitely cared now; his ears were turning red.

 

Nines grabbed the side of Gavin’s face and turned him around, giving him a small peck on the lips. “I love you, too,” he mumbled, his lips still touching the other’s.

 

Gavin quickly hid his face in the crook of Nines’s shoulder, and for the next few minutes they would continue watching the show in each other’s arms.

 

Their terrible day quickly became a good one.


	3. Bad Memories can be Forgotten (Jerry/Ralph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident, Ralph lets Jerry look into his past.

Jerry was lying down in bed, Ralph’s face in the crook of his neck. Even if they were androids, they still liked to “sleep”; it gave them a chance to bond quietly without saying anything.

 

Jerry needed to get up to grab something, but not before giving a quick kiss to Ralph’s undamaged cheek. As he got up, Ralph’s eyes quickly opened as he screamed, “Don’t leave, I love yo—“ Before Ralph could finish his sentence, he gasped, quickly tensing up.

 

Jerry’s eyes had widened at the words that came out of Ralph’s mouth. No, it wasn’t the declaration of love that gave him that reaction— it was the fact that Ralph actually referred to himself in first person.

 

Jerry didn’t know why Ralph had always referred to himself by his own name, but he didn’t question it. Now it was Jerry’s turn to tense up, as he heard a sob escape from Ralph’s mouth.

 

Jerry quickly got into bed again, and wrapped his arms around Ralph as he sobbed uncontrollably.

 

“Shh,” Jerry soothingly whispered, “Why are you crying?”

 

In response, Ralph lifted his arm up, its synthetic skin peeling itself off. He wanted Jerry to access his memories.

 

They’ve been together for many months, and Ralph didn’t mention his past even once. Now, he wanted Jerry to see all of it. Jerry was confused.

 

“Are— Are you sure, Ralph?” Ralph nodded. Jerry brought his arm up to Ralph’s, his skin also peeling itself off as their arms connected.

 

Jerry saw everything. He saw Ralph doing his work, Ralph being attacked by a group of humans, Ralph running away. As Ralph was running away, he had an internal debate with himself.

 

“Ralph.. I— No! I can’t.. Ralph is—“ he suddenly stopped talking, freezing as if he realized something. “Ralph is finally free,” he had said with tears in his eyes. He would then go on to live in the abandoned house they were at now.

 

Their arms quickly separated, and now Jerry also had tears in his eyes. Ralph was looking down, not sobbing as much as before. Ralph had also seen Jerry’s memories; he felt bad for him for being abandoned and alone for so long.

 

Jerry understood why Ralph was the way he was now, and so did Ralph. The new information made them closer, and even though their pasts weren’t good, they were happy to know more about each other.

 

“Ralph loves you,” he whispered. Jerry smiled. “I love you, too,” he replied.

 

They might’ve had terrible pasts, but those bad memories can be forgotten when they’re together.


	4. (Request) Sometimes Weddings can be a Happy Disaster (RK900/Gavin Reed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin’s ex shows up to his wedding with Nines, causing a dramatic scene to occur.

This is it.

 

This is their special day. If you had asked Gavin if he would get married to an android six years ago, he would’ve said no with a disgusted look on his face.

 

Right now, though, is the happiest he had been in a long time.

 

Nines had also been excited to get married to Gavin. He knew that the human ritual (that was now an android ritual, too) would express their love in front of people who were close to them.

 

They were currently in the middle of their wedding. They wanted to get married in a nice, pleaceful place, so they had paid to have their wedding in a beautiful beach. They had invited only their closest friends to make their wedding a bit more private and tranquil. When they were about to kiss, however, that peace was interrupted by the rough voice of an unknown man.

 

“Getting married to an android, eh Gavin?” the strange man had asked. Everyone was silent, as the man walked forward, getting closer to the chairs everyone had been sitting in.

 

Gavin quickly turned his head towards the man, a vicious frown taking the place of what used to be a smile a few seconds ago. “You,” Gavin whispered.

 

“Can’t hear ya’, plasti—“ the man had been interrupted by Gavin’s loud and violent voice. “Don’t you fucking dare call me by my name, especially in my own goddamn wedding!!”

 

While Gavin was full of rage, Nines had stopped breathing altogether. Since he heard the first syllable come out of the man’s mouth, he knew this wasn’t going to end well. His LED had changed from blue to red, and he had started to panic. He knew this type of situation wouldn’t end well; he had seen it in movies various times.

 

Gavin and the mysterious man— who turned out to be his ex from ten years ago— kept on yelling at each other two more times, until all of Gavin’s anger had left his body in the form of a sentence that, if it was written down, would look like a paragraph. “Fuck off!” Gavin had finished.

 

The guests of the wedding were just sitting down, too shocked to say anything.

 

Except for Connor.

 

Connor had been fuming in his chair while Hank was trying to stop him from punching the guy so hard he would land in the middle of the ocean. He was trying to comfort him by saying that it’s not worth it, even if Hank also wanted to kick the guy’s ass.

 

When Gavin turned to look at Nines, he almost had a heart attack. Nines had been panicking, with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes; Gavin could tell. He quickly wrapped his arms around the android, whispering “Hey, don’t cry, I love you.. This day isn’t ruined, I promise.” Nines nodded and wrapped his arms around Gavin.

 

Tina had been a guest at their wedding. This whole entire time, she had been looking at the man with eyes that could kill anyone just by looking at them. When she saw Gavin and Nines hug, however, she broke. She quickly grabbed her heel and threw it hard at the man, and with extreme precision, the sharp part hit him right in his temple with a thump.

 

“Get the hell out of here!!” she screamed, threatening to take her other heel off. The man grunted, and ran away, not wanting to die from a shoe, almost tripping multiple times in the process.

 

After a while, Connor had quickly stood up, saying “Nice job, Tina!” with great satisfaction in his voice. Hank chuckled, also saying that she did a great job.

 

Gavin and Nines had seen all of it happening. Gavin had chuckled, his hand holding Nines’s hand to reassure him. After seeing how things managed to work out, Nines smiled, pulling Gavin into a deep and sweet kiss, making everyone cheer.

 

Their special day really wasn’t ruined because of a shitty ex.

 


End file.
